The use of shifters on the steering wheel of a vehicle is increasing. Typically, there are two shifters similar to paddles on the back of the steering wheel that are used to shift manually without a clutch. Generally, one shifts up, one shifts down. In another example involving a single paddle shifter, pushing the paddle forward with the thumb may drop down a gear, while pulling the paddle towards you with your finger may go into a higher gear. A transmission mode enables the paddles. It is important to be able to operate the paddles without taking both hands off the wheel. The response of the paddles should allow a driver to easily change gears quickly while remaining in complete control of the wheel. As paddle shifters increase in popularity, an increased number of drivers will be using these paddle shifting systems. Drivers of all sizes need to be able to use the paddle shifters with the necessary control and comfort.